Life Within The Gorillaz
by D.A.R.E to Feel Good
Summary: Things seem normal in Kong Studios until they are thrown out. Then stuff starts to get weird... Rated T because of Murdoc... Luv dat guy! Hey, is this story good enough to be completed? please message me with feedback.
1. Strange Discoverey

**Chappie 1**

"Dozo Murdoc?(Please Murdoc?)" Noodle begged.

Murdoc gritted his teeth "Fine… How much?" Murdoc growled.

"San(3 pounds.)" Noodle smiled sweetly as Murdoc rummaged around in his poor excuse for a wallet.

"You owe me." Murdoc said as he handed the 3 pounds to Noodle who snatched it eagerly.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu!(Thank you!)" She called back as she ran out of Kong studios and to the ice cream truck.

Murdoc grumbled as he walked down a corridor to his Winnebago. As he entered the car park, 2D was on his way to his room and crossed paths with him. Without stopping, Murdoc punched 2D in the stomach. Poor 2D fell to the ground winded and hit his head hard. Murdoc smirked as he heard 2D's frantic gasps for air then slammed the door to his Winnebago.

Finally, when 2D managed to get his breath back, he stood up, glanced at the Winnebago, and continued to his room, rubbing his head.

"Russ! Russ!" came Noodle's cries as she pounded on Russel's door. Russel opened the door and peered down at Noodle who held multiple ice cream cones and lollies.

"Thanks, Noodle." Russel said as he took the majority of the ice cream.

"Dou-itashimashite.(You're welcome.)" Noodle smiled and continued to 2D's room. "2D!" she yelled.

He came to the door holding an ice pack against his head. He just grinned as he took two ice cream cones.

Noodle, with two more cones in her hand knocked softly on Murdoc's door. "Murdoc?" she whispered. The door swung open and Murodc wasn't looking too happy not that he usually Mr. Sunshine…

"What?" he shouted.

Noodle gulped "Ichigo wa suki desu-ka? (Do you like strawberry?)".

"No." Murdoc replied bluntly and slammed the door on Noodle's face. She sighed and shook her head. Her face brightened up when she realized she had two ice creams to eat. She then walked away, happily licking the near melting ice cream.

2D had seen this and began to think _What da hell is wrong wit Murdoc? Poor Noodle… At least she took it well… I can't stand for dis anymore. I 'ave to find out why Murdoc is like dis…_

2D, threw down the ice pack, finished the ice creams and marched over to Murdoc's Winnebago as confidently as he could. He raised his hand and knocked firmly on the door. As he heard someone moving inside, he cleared his throat.

Murdoc opened the door slightly "Wh-what? Piss o-o-off!"

2D was just about to speak when he noticed that under Murdoc's eyes, there were tears.

"What happened?" Asked 2D clearly concerned.

Murdoc growled "Nothing! N-now pi-iss off!" his voice was breaking and he was sniffing between words. He suddenly slammed the door again.

_What could make 'im… cry?_ 2D thought. Murdoc was definitely NOT the guy you would find crying at all.

2D decided to investigate this further and crept 'round the Winnebago to a window. Luckily, there was a relatively clean patch where he could actually see inside. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the dark interior of the Winnebago but he managed to make out Murdoc's outline. He seemed to be holding a picture frame.

It was impossible to see the image in it. Whatever was in it, Murdoc must of cared for it deeply to actually cry. He was stroking the rim of it too.

2D suddenly got one of his, supposedly rare, ideas. Tonight when Murdoc is asleep, 2D could sneak in and see whatever the picture was. Also, Murdoc had swallowed the key to his Winnebago unknowingly. He had accidently dropped it in a can of beer and swallowed it. He believed he had just misplaced the key and, of course, blamed 2D. So the key is still lodged somewhere inside him.

2D trudged back to his room and awaited nightfall. Could this picture be the cause of Murdoc's evilness?

"Tsuzumi!" Noodle's screeches awoke Russel and Murdoc. 2D was already awake. All three ran to Noodle's room, Murdoc mostly walked.

Noodle had tears running down her cheeks and was frantically looking around for something.

"Noodle? What's wrong?" Asked Russel.

"Yeah, Why'd you scream?" Murdoc hissed angrily, only wearing his underwear, which he does quite a lot.

"Tsuzumi!" Noodle bubbled, looking up at the three.

"Huh?" mumbled Murdoc.

"'er 'amster." 2D replied.

"Tsuzumi means Hamster?"

"No, idiot. It's its name." said Russel clearly still sleepy.

2D walked over to Tsuzumi's cage. She wasn't in there. "Couldn't of gone too far."

"Hmph, whatever…" Murdoc headed back to bed leaving Russel and 2D to look for the hamster and to comfort Noodle. On his way down, he stepped on something gooey and squishy. He looked down. He lifted his foot and scraped it on the wall.

"Well, bye-bye Tsuzumi." He chuckled evilly.

Noodle had finally stopped crying and fell asleep in Russel's arms while he was comforting her. Carefully he laid her down in her bed.

"Knowing Murdoc, he probably took the hamster…" said Russel as he shut Noodle's door quietly.

"Yeah, per'aps…" 2D glimpsed something, black, white, furry and red smudged on the wall. None of them dared remove it… Now Noodle is going to be heartbroken.

When 2D got back to his room, he waited five minutes before sneaking into Murdoc's Winnebago. For someone said to be so clumsy, he was quite quiet and agile. The interior of the Winnebago was in a permanent and complete mess, clutter on the floor, an overflowing bin with God knew what in it. Beer and alcohol cans everywhere. This place was truly a pigsty. Especially with the faint stench of decaying meat lingering in the air. He crept through the Winnebago and saw the picture frame next to Murdoc's bed. Murdoc lay on his stomach with his head resting on his folded arms.

Slowly, he picked it up and saw that it was a picture of a smiling group of people. In the middle, between a father and a mother and next to an older sister, was a young, smiling Murdoc. The glass of the picture had many scratches so it was looked at and held quite a lot. One or two tear like stains were on the rim.

2D flipped it over and noticed a message engraved on the back. It said "Murdoc, never forget us, we love you and always will."

Suddenly, 2D nearly jumped out of his skin as Murdoc snarled in a dream. Quickly and quietly, 2D managed to exit the Winnebago with the picture, silently tripping over all the cans and boxes. He needed to show Russel.

He tapped on Russel's door and heard a moan from inside, he waited patiently, and after about a minute, Russel came to the door. He struggled to open his eyes and only managed to squint them.

"Russ, ya know Murdoc is like, mean nd stuff?"

Russel just looked at 2D and shut the door quietly. 2D sighed, he couldn't tell Noodle. And he didn't want to keep the photo incase Murdoc found out. He decided to take a picture of the picture then he would return it to Murdoc's bedside.

He got his flip-phone and loaded the camera. He took the snapshot and rushed up to the Winnebago. He opened the door and froze when he saw Murdoc's bed empty. He couldn't see him around so he placed the photo on a table next to the door and quickly got out and ran to his room.

In the morning Russel, Murdoc and 2D sat around a table eating breakfast. Although Russel was really eating a five course dinner by the look of it.

Noodle came down silently and sat beside 2D and Russel. She looked like she hadn't slept for days.

An evil smirk spread across Murdoc's face and his red eye gave a sort of menacing glint "O.K. What's black, white nd red all over?" Everyone looked at him, Russel and 2D knew where this was going.

"Tsuzumi!" Murdoc laughed in evil delight at the look on Noodle's face.

She broke out into tears. Russel, with a mouth full of pork chop, gave Murdoc a stony glare. 2D just shook his head. Noodle then ran back to her room, crying her eyes out.

Murdoc was seriously overdoing it. If it wasn't for Russel's sort of laid-back attitude, Murdoc's face would have been smashed into a wall by now. 2D needed to discuss with Russel and Noodle about what he had found. He'd have to wait until Noodle calmed down tough… That could be a long time…


	2. Soft centered Murdoc?

**Chappie 2**

"So, he cried because of his family? I'd think Murdoc was sewer rat material…" said Russel thinking about 2D's discovery and glancing back at the flip phone.

Russel, 2D and Noodle were all sitting in Noodle's room. She was still sniffling and rubbed her eyes from time to time. She kept glancing at Tsuzumi's empty cage.

2D placed his hand on her shoulder "Don't cry, Noodle. We'll get ya anovver 'amster."

Noodle shook her head although she was grateful for Russel and 2D's caring.

"Well what do we do?" asked Russel, scratching his head.

"Uh…" 2D hadn't thought about this yet "We… Go ask Murdoc what 'appened?"

"Yeah, we should tie him to a chair and get him to tell us." Russel grinned "What do you think, Noodle?".

"Shiranai… (I don't know…)" Noodle hopped off her bed and walked off somewhere down the corridor.

"So when do we get him?" questioned Russel after a few seconds of silence.

"In a hour." 2D replied, still looking at the door where Noodle had exited.

Later that day, after an hour had passed, 2D met Russel just outside Murdoc's Winnebago.

"How do we catch him?" Whispered Russel trying to see through the keyhole in the Winnebago entrance.

"Easy, we get 'im to come to da door, nd then we grab 'im nd put 'im in dis bag." 2D opened the bag wide.

"That's really the same as abducting… Isn't it?"

"Nah, who would wanna abduct Murdoc?"

"Hmmm good point."

Russel hesitated in knocking on the door and looked back at 2D who nodded. Slowly, Russel knocked hard on the door.

They heard angry mumbling from inside. As soon as the door was partially open, Russel pulled Murdoc out and into the open bag and 2D tied it tightly. Russel then heaved the bag onto his shoulder allowing 2D to quickly run in and take the picture of Murdoc's family. They needed evidence.

As they walked through the car park, Murdoc was cursing and struggling violently in the bag. Of course, they couldn't care less. They walked all the way to the lobby and through another door into an empty room with bare walls and nothing but a chair in the middle.

Russel threw Murdoc out of the bag and onto the chair roughly. 2D quickly bound Murdoc's hands to the back of it.

Finally, Murdoc managed to focus on Russel and 2D. He was still dazed "WTF am I doing 'ere?" he cursed and he tried to stand but was pulled back by the ropes around his hands.

Russel decided to launch right into questioning "Is it true you cried?"

Murdoc looked at him first in shock which quickly changed to anger "Why the hell would I cry?"

2D held up the picture. Murdoc's breath was caught in his throat "I don't know 'em!" he managed to choke out.

"Explain why it was in your Winnebago." Ordered Russel.

"I… uh… Found it."

"'ven why does it 'ave ya name on da back?" 2D flipped it over to show the back.

Murdoc was silent, thinking for a reply but one couldn't come to mind. The other two knew he wasn't going to give one.

"Is this why you are like you are?" asked Russel.

Murdoc stayed silent and looked away from them.

"Ya could've told us before." 2D said, trying to figure out what was running through Murdoc's mind.

"It's none of your F. business." He said harshly.

"Come on, we're all friends 'ere." Encouraged 2D. Although, he and Murdoc weren't really considered friends.

"Untie me from this bloody chair!" Murdoc snarled as he began twisting his hands in hope to weaken the ropes.

Russel chuckled "Not until you admit that this picture is of you and your family."

"I-don't-have-a-F.-family!" Murdoc shouted.

Suddenly, Noodle bashed the door open and walked up to Murdoc "Kono aitsu!(You creep!)" Noodle screamed at him, tears cascading down her face "Bak ka!(Stupid asshole!)"

Murdoc remembered a little Japanese he had learned a while back and a smirk spread across his face "Butsu butsu iu-na!(Quit your bitching!)" Noodle glared at him "I didn't mean to kill your damn hamster!" Murdoc yelled back at her.

"Uso!(Liar!) Mapputatsuni hiki sakuwayo!(I will tear you in half!)" Noodle jumped at him but 2D caught her and Russel helped pull her out of the room.

As noodle's crying wails and curses grew dimmer, the whole room went quiet and Murdoc had been left there.

Murdoc growled menacingly and continued his struggle to get free. Then he saw his picture on the floor, he stopped and stared at the happy image of him and his family. Tears started to well up in his eyes but he forced them to stay in.

"Noodle, please calm down!" Russel pleaded as he restrained Noodle from running away.

"Noodle, look at me." Said 2D, bending down to her level. Noodle did, still sniffing "Please stop dis. Murdoc 'as obviously bin 'avin' a hard time wiv' sumfink. I know ya don't care but please understand dat ya can't be like dis. It ain't da Noodle I used to know. It'll be difficult to forgive 'im but juz try to put up wiv' it. Awright?" He brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. She had calmed down and Russel didn't have to hold her.

Noodle looked up at 2D. She had always thought of him like an older brother of sorts. He was always caring to her and he'd stick up for her even against Murdoc.

"Will ya be awright now?" 2D asked.

"Hai.(Yes.)" Noodle replied solemnly but smiled when she saw 2D smiling.

When 2D left the room, Noodle started to follow. As she closed the door she took a long look at Tsuzumi's cage. She would miss Tsuzumi and she wouldn't be able to forgive Murdoc any time soon. But 2D and Russel were here to see it through with her. That made her smile.

Murdoc heard footsteps getting nearer and he wiped his eyes on his bare shoulder. He didn't want to admit that he had cried. Not with the reputation he had already built up. Although, as much as he hated it, he had to agree with Russel. Was his family the reason he turned out like he is? But he loved himself. Could he of brought this upon himself? He knew everyone said that problems with life are somehow rooted to childhood. But he wasn't exactly sure.

2D was the first to walk in followed by Russel and Noodle. Noodle stepped up to Murdoc "Murdoc… Hontou-ni gomennasai… (Murdoc… I'm really sorry…)"

"Hehe. You should be!"

"Nande sonna-koto iu-noyo! (Why do you talk like that!)" Noodle shouted at him but slowly breathed out and calmed herself.

"Murdoc," said 2D "If ya don't wanna tell us… Wedon't mind. After all it is yer business."

"Damn right it is. I don't need stupid assholes like you pressuring me."

Russel untied his hands. Mudoc flexed his now red wrists and stood up. As Noodle and Russel left the room and 2D was about to, Murdoc grabbed 2D's head and rammed it into the wall.

As 2D fell back onto the ground, Murdoc laughed quietly.


	3. Washed Out

**Chappie 3**

2D groaned as he lifted his head up from the hard floor. He blinked a few times and rolled over to get up. He realized he must have been out for a long time since it was dark. Slowly, he felt his way along the walls and to the door. He opened it and it was still dark. Either there had been a power cut or it was already night.

He crept through the lobby and the corridor to the car park. He glanced at Murdoc's Winnebago as he entered his room. He knew that Murdoc had smashed his face into the wall. Still, he never felt like hating him. This was probably due to his brain damage when Murdoc had run him over twice with a car. That was also the reason he was called 2D. 2D meant two dents that he had in the back of his head from the car.

Once inside, he grabbed the ice pack he had been using previously and held it against his pulsating forehead. He looked in his mirror and saw he had a huge bruise there as well as a long cut.

He sighed and fell back on his bed. Despite he had slept through most of the day, he needed to rest his painful head.

He tossed and turned but couldn't drift off to sleep. Not just because of his head. He hadn't been sleeping well for a few weeks now. He had heavy bags under his eyes. He decided to take some sleeping pills. What else could he do? He sat up and reached over to his small bedside table. He fumbled for the pills in the dark but managed to get two. He never liked swallowing pills with water. He said it made them too mushy. So he quickly put the pills in his mouth and knocked his head back. This caused his head to pulse even harder.

He grumbled and laid back down.

"Shibui…(cool…)" Noodle whispered as she read one of her comics. She was under the covers of her bed with a torch. She did this quite often.

Suddenly, she heard a noise and quickly turned her torch off and hid the comic under her pillow. She pretended she was still asleep. She opened one eye and saw it was only Del, coming through her door. She let out a short sigh, sat back up and continued to read her comic. She didn't need the torch because Del glowed quite brightly since he was a ghostly spirit.

"What you doin' up?" Asked Del, peering over her shoulder "You know you're meant to be in bed, yeah?"

"Wakatteru.(I know.)" she replied, engrossed in her comic.

"Well, I thought I might as well give you a heads up. Russel is comin' down to check on you. I suggest you get to sleep before he gets 'ere."

Noodle gasped silently and threw the torch under her bed. She forgot about the comic and it fell to the floor. She pulled the covers over her just as Russel walked into the room. Del quickly disappeared too.

Russel decided to check on Noodle since he was getting himself some food like a chicken leg or two. He peeped in for a few seconds and went back to bed, chewing a chicken drumstick.

Alas, Noodle had already fallen asleep, it turns out she was quite tired.

Russel's alarm clock sounded. He turned over, reached out, and tapped the button on top of it. It was only 7:30. He didn't bother getting up.

He suddenly shot up as he heard a low rumbling noise. He looked out the window. It seemed normal. He felt the ground cracking beneath him. A long crack formed along his walls. Then, without warning, the wall gave way and a wave of water ripped through. His eyes widened and he was swept away as the massive power of the water crashed into him with great force.

The water broke down his door and he was taken with it! He realized Noodle had come up beside him. She was holding onto a plank of wood from a wall. She didn't looked to alarmed or worried. In fact, she started to surf the wave through Kong Studios.

Murdoc slowly went past them, trying frantically to swim against the water. He then had to switch directions as heavy debris came rolling towards him. It missed him by inches. He stopped paddling. What was the point?

Suddenly, 2D's hand broke through the water's surface. Noodle grabbed it and heaved him onto the wooden plank with her.

"This is your F. fault!" Murdoc snarled at 2D.

"'ow could it be my fault?" he replied.

They veered around a corner and picked up speed. The four were then thrown out of the lobby and onto the ground outside. Russel landed first on his back. Noodle slid down on her makeshift surf board. 2D crashed face first into the ground and Murdoc was thrown into a tree.

They stayed still, trying to figure out what just happened. Finally, Russel got up "What the hell happened?" he asked, twisting his shirt, draining it of water.

Noodle brushed herself down and squeezed the water out of her hair. With great effort, 2D lifted himself up.

"Noodle, are ya 'urt?" He asked, emptying his ears of water.

"Iie, wa daijobu, Arigatou. Anata wa?(no, I'm ok, Thank you. And you?)" she replied, smiling.

"I'm awright." He smiled back.

Murdoc pulled away from the tree. He had left a face print in the tree bark. He didn't say anything, he just grumbled.

2D turned to Russel "Per'aps da water mains broke?"

"Well, whatever it was, the whole of Kong Studios is flooded."

"So what do we do then?" Murdoc shouted at them.

"Well…uh… There ain't much choice…" 2D sighed.

"……" Russel obviously didn't know what to say.

"Shiranai.(I don't know.)" Noodle added.

"What about findin' a hotel?" suggested 2D. The other two nodded in agreement.

"The nearest hotel is miles away you F. dumbass!" Growled Murdoc. It was easy to see he was stressed.

The four had no choice. They began there long walk to find a hotel. All of them, soaking wet and dripping. Murdoc was the third in line. He took a quick glance at his family photo that he managed to save from before the water swept him away. He sighed and tucked it back in his trouser pocket.

Noodle was walking happily and comfortably ahead of Murdoc. 2D was happy that she was back to her happy go lucky self. He hated seeing her miserable.

"How much longer?" Russel called from the back to 2D at the front.

"Not long now!" He called back.

"You said that half an hour ago…" Russel murmured under his breath.

About another two hours into their journey, Noodle was still bouncing along happily, while Russel was practically dead on his feet. If it wasn't for them being wet, they would be boiling hot by then.

2D squinted as he looked on ahead. Much to his surprise, it seemed that there was some kind of animal walking towards them. It looked like a moose.

Murdoc raised his head up and stopped dead when he saw it. His eyes widened and an evil grin spread across his face. The moose looked at him. It's eyes were open lazily. Murdoc grabbed a nearby tree branch and began to charge at the moose. It didn't move. However, just as Murdoc got close enough it started to gallop away. Murdoc chased it. The group just looked on and watched the chase.

Suddenly the moose stopped and Murdoc ran straight into it. He fell back and landed hard on the ground. By the time he regained his focus, the moose had already trotted away. He got up and brushed dirt off his shirt.

"Hehe. Had a nice fall?" Joked Russel while Noodle and 2D managed not to laugh "What is it with you and mooses anyway?"

"Shut it." Murdoc grumbled.

"What was a moose doin' out 'ere anyways?" 2D asked Noodle.

She shrugged.

Eventually, after another five minutes of walking, they saw a building on the horizon. It was quite tall and seemed yellow in colour. As they came closer, they realized it was a dog shelter and they could hear all the barking and howling.

"Yeah, great place to stay with dog piss all over the floor and dog crap everywhere…" said Murdoc.

"Who said we were stayin' 'ere?" replied 2D. He had never quite liked dogs. At the age of three, a fluffy pink poodle that was barely bigger than a breadbox chased him. He had been nervous around dogs ever since.

"Me and Noodle are tired, we have nowhere else to stay. We might as well rest here for a while and then carry on." Russel suggested.

"But I don't like dogs!" protested 2D "Noodle, are you really dat tired?"

"Hai, sumimasen. (yes, sorry.)" She and Russel went inside with Murdoc following reluctantly. 2D sighed and followed too. Russel was right. They just needed to rest for a while. That's all. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? The dogs are all in cages. Also, as long as there aren't any rabid poodles in there, he should be ok, right?


	4. Dogs & History

**Chappie 4**

"Aah!" 2D screeched as a Labrador came up to him and sniffed his feet.

"Stupid dullard. It's only a bloody dog!" Shouted Murdoc and whacked 2D around the head with his hand.

"Ow…" 2D rubbed his head and looked down at the dog. Its slobbering jaws and flapping tongue seemed disgusting to him. A glob of drool slowly dripped down and onto his shoe. His face scrunched up in disgust. He wiped it on the floor and quickly caught up with the others.

"Doesn't anyone run his place?" Russel asked, since they hadn't seen any manager or caretaker behind the desk. They had past the registration counter and walked into the backroom where the kennels were.

The barking and howling echoed and became louder and louder. One dog threw itself at Murdoc. He laughed at its feeble attempts of biting through the cage bars. It was obvious that if a single dog were let loose, it would tear anything into shreds. That thought made 2D gulp nervously.

Noodle went ahead of the rest. Every time she passed a cage, the dogs wagged their tails and seemed smile. However, with Murdoc, they fell into a frenzy and went wild.

Russel caught up with Noodle "Hey, Noodle, what d'you think of that dog there?" He pointed to a Welsh Corgi.

"Kawaii!(Cute!)" she replied reaching into the cage to pat it.

"It's after me!" 2D came running along the kennels and whizzed past Noodle and Russel. They both turned and were about to shout out "Where you going?" but Murdoc came running too. Russel stood up and gasped as a whole pack of dogs came charging towards them.

"Oh crap…" He grabbed Noodle and legged it.

All four weaved in and out of the kennels. Dodging corners and avoiding other vicious dogs.

Eventually, 2D saw a door in front of them. He got ready to break it down. Instead, he crashed into it and began to slide down when Murdoc slammed into him. Then it was Noodle and finally, Russel. That broke the door down. They scrambled to their feet and bolted the door shut. They could hear the dogs trying to stop themselves, but rammed into the door anyway, leaving face prints in it.

Noodle wiped sweat off her forehead and sat on the ground. They had exited the dog shelter through the back.

"What da hell 'appened back dere?" said 2D, looking back at the door.

"Shut it, prat." Murdoc hissed "I let 'em out."

"And why did you do that?" asked Russel, folding his arms, expecting a good explanation.

"I wanted to freak out 2Dents. I didn't know all the bloody dogs would get out!"

Russel and Noodle sighed. What could they do?

As the three continued their walk, 2D looked down at his hand. He uncovered it. Countless teeth marks covered it "…… I hate dogs…" he grumbled.

Vultures circled over them. They had already walked about three miles from the dog shelter. Even Noodle was a little tired.

Then, salvation? The four came across several buildings connected to a small bustling city.

Noodle jumped up and down with joy as Russel let out a sigh of relief. Murdoc showed minor delight in finding a little civilization. Apart from 2D. He looked at the city and a wave of sorrow and fear flew over him.

Murdoc saw this "Hey, dullard. What's wrong, shit face?" 2D shook his head "Fine. Suit yourself."

"Russ!" Noodle called to him and dragged him to a sushi bar "Sushi wa suki desu-ka?(Do you like sushi?)"

"Yeah, I love the stuff."

While they pigged out, Murdoc went off to find a suitable residence for them all to stay in. However, 2D stared up at the highest building. The one he had tried to commit suicide on many years ago.

Flashback

"Mum! Please, stop it!" Stuart pleaded (Stuart was what 2D was called before the car incident). But his mum wouldn't. She kept throwing clothes and possessions into a suitcase. She then zipped it roughly, catching the clothes and ripping them in the zippers.

She completely ignored him and threw the case down the stairs. Stuart watched helplessly as his father was thrown out of the house.

Even his father pleaded for a second chance, although it would have been his fourth or fifth. Stuart had lost count of how many times his dad had been framed for cheating on his mum. He knew that he hadn't. Ever since he could remember, his dad had been gambling for money to feed the family. Then, one day, he lost to the wrong guy and had been on the run ever since.

It tore Stuart up inside to think that his father gambled anyway. But it was for the family's well being. He had even been admitted to a school and made a few friends. Life had seemed to be getting better, but now… Where will he go? Which parent should he spend the rest of his life with?

He cried silently as his dad walked away carrying one small, tatty suitcase. He couldn't even say goodbye to him.

His parents never abused him. He couldn't even remember when he was last shouted at or told off. He always got hugs and smiles from them. They looked so happy together.

He ran away. The stress was too much for a nine year old to handle. He didn't care where he was going, he just hoped it was somewhere he could live happily. Everywhere he went, people were horrible to him. Some kids threw rocks at him and made him even more miserable. Then, he thought the very thing many kids think when their parents split up… _It's my fault…_

For months, he lived on the streets, constantly blaming himself. He found food from restaurants that were nice enough to give him scraps. He had tried begging but it didn't work. People would just walk past him or kick him aside.

One day, he snapped and broke down in tears in an alley. He had never really cried before. Maybe the odd few teardrops, but never the weeping and sobbing other kids do. He repeated over and over again out loud "It's my fault! It's my fault!"

End Flashback

"Oi! Dullard!" Murdoc's voice interrupted 2D's thoughts "What hell are you doin'?"

2D realized he had been standing there, looking up at the tallest building for quite a while. He rubbed his, now sore, neck and walked past Murdoc.

"D? What's up?" Russel said with a mouthful of sushi.

"Nufin'." 2D replied bluntly.

"Well, Murdoc found a hotel we can stay in for a while. It's just 'round the block. You comin'?"

"In a sec."

Russel shrugged and made his way around to the hotel with Noodle. Murdoc was just about to push 2D over, but he saw the solemn expression on his face so decided to leave him alone, for once.

Continuing Flashback

Stuart climbed the stairs up a building to the top. The wind collided with him, almost knocking him over. He had a minor phobia of heights and had to crawl to the edge. There, he managed to stand and looked down. His hair blew about his face. He watched the clouds stroll by above him.

He remembered that feeling he had when he was younger with his family. He'd gaze up at the clouds as the sunlight bounced off them, and how something that simple made him feel like part of everything, and all alone at the same time. That was a feeling he could never put into words. He had vowed to spend his whole life chasing it, hoping others will understand that feeling as well.

It was, perhaps those thoughts and feelings that saved him from death. He swayed and fell backwards, onto the hard concrete of the building's roof. There he gazed at the clouds. Thanking them for a second chance at life.

End Flashback

2D smiled. He was saved by one of the most simplest things on Earth. Maybe his childhood trauma had finally ended. What surprised him is that he had still kept that vow he had made since he was three.

As he walked to the hotel, he had learnt a lesson. A vow can stretch beyond childhood and can stay with you forever, even if you don't realize it…


	5. More History & Crappy Hotel

**Chappie 5**

Murdoc peered 'round a corner to make sure nobody was following. He then pulled out his family photo. He sniffed back a tear. He shook his face and frowned. In utter fury, he heaved the picture at a wall. The glass broke and the wooden frame split at the back.

"Never will I be such a F. wuss over my bloody family!" he breathed in and out heavily. He picked it up, ripped the picture into pieces, and threw it down a laundry chute. He chuckled evilly to himself. He felt a lot better now that he had got that out of his system. He never knew why he cried about them. There was no reason to.

Flashback

"O.K. Murdoc, we will only be gone for an hour." Said a tall slim woman.

Murdoc nodded. He was small and short in stature. After all, he was only ten. He also had a little tooth in his mouth that was longer and sharper than the others were. It stuck out from the bottom of his mouth. So even with his mouth closed, you could see a little, sharp, white tooth. He was often referred to as cute by many of the girls at his school. Although he was too shy in fancying girls.

"We believe that you are old enough to look after yourself for a while. But if you need any help call us. If there's fire you know to call 911, yes?" She continued.

"Yes mum, quit worrying! Besides, you need a little rest anyways." Murdoc said rubbing his eye.

"I've told you to leave it alone." She said pulling his hand away from it "You're a sweetheart, Murdoc. Bye sweetie." She kissed him on the forehead.

As his mum left through the front door, Murdoc crept up to a desk. It had their family photo on it. He never liked the way he smiled so he always turned it 'round.

"Oi, Muds!" came his father's voice "You know that you're not allowed to turn that photo around!"

Murdoc smiled innocently "Sorry."

"S'alright Muds." His father ruffled his hair. Murdoc reached for the photo again as his father walked away but a hand tightened around his wrist.

"Come on Muddy." His sister laughed "Ya know you don't wanna do that."

"Please Laura. Let go! I won't do it!"

"Hehe ok lil' bro. Was mum nagging again?" Laura asked, letting go of his wrist.

"Yeah. How do I put up with it?"

Both of them laughed. Laura gave Murdoc a hug and quickly changed it to a light-hearted noogie.

"Bye Murdoc!" Everyone shouted as they pulled away in their car. Murdoc waved until the car swerved 'round a corner. He loved his family.

He began to rub his eye again. It had only started yesterday and they were going to go to the doctors tomorrow.

Murdoc sat and watched T.V. and fell asleep. By the time he awoke it was morning. He checked his parent's bedroom and then his sister's. They weren't there. He looked in the kitchen, the garden and even in the basement. He couldn't find them. He decided to go next door to his best mate's house.

"Oi! Roger!" he called and chucked a pebble at Roger's window. A few seconds later he came to the window.

"What?" he yelled back.

"I can't find my family. You seen 'em?"

"Nah. I haven't. Ask ma dad, he'll know."

Murdoc knocked on the front door and Roger's father came to the door "Hello, lad. What brings you here?"

"I hate to be annoying but have you seen my family around?"

The fathers face drooped in shock "You weren't with them when they flew to America?"

Murdoc's kind smile faded "They… Left me?"

"Murdoc… I'm sure they didn't."

"No… They did… All their stuff has gone." Murdoc looked down and ran off.

"Murdoc! Wait!" Roger shouted and started to run after him but his father grabbed his arm.

Murdoc ran across the road and into a nearby nature park. Whenever he was troubled, he found peace among wildlife and nature. He clambered up a tree and wept. Without realizing, he was severely rubbing his sore eye again. It had stopped stinging. He opened it and saw half the world in red. Little did he know that this would be the way he would see everything… In red…

End Flashback

He sighed and walked to his room that he reluctantly had to share with 2D. The hotel was short of rooms. Noodle and Russel refused to share with Murdoc because of his snoring. They made this choice before 2D had arrived so neither of them had any choice.

"Hey Murdoc, what's wrong?" 2D asked as Murdoc slammed the door.

"Nothing."

2D was surprised at Murdoc's reply. Usually there is always an insult attached to it.

"Awright, sorry I asked."

"Yeah you better be."

Both beds were single and one faced the bathroom door and the other next to a window.

"Can I be by da winda?" 2D asked.

"Why? I want to."

"Because, if a bed faces a door 'ven it da dead man's position."

Murdoc rolled his eyes "For Satan's sake! You believe in dat bullshit?"

2D nodded.

"Fine, if it makes you shut your gob."

"Thanks."

"SHUT IT!"

2D gulped and quickly made his way to his bed.

It was the middle of the night and neither of them could sleep. Their flashbacks flickered in their mind.

"Murdoc," 2D said trying to make conversation "Remember da time I nearly sprayed ya Winnebago wif a airbrush?"

"Yeah I smashed your face into that other car's window." Murdoc smiled. It was quite funny.

"Ya know, dat really 'urt."

"Well I hope so! It was meant to. Now shut up dullard, I'm trying to sleep."

"Fine. Grouchy git."

"I heard that 2Dents!"

It became quiet. Murdoc dozed off but 2D just continued staring at the ceiling. He tried counting sheep. The sheep then turned into clouds. Soon, he drifted off to sleep.

A hissing noise woke Murdoc up. He sat up and looked around. He could see in the dark due to his red eye. It was like night vision. On the floor, slithering towards him was a diamond back rattlesnake.

"Oh shit…" he muttered. He grabbed a tennis racket and started whacking it. The banging from the racket woke 2D up.

"Murdoc! Whatcha doin'!" 2D shouted at him.

"There's a bloody snake in 'ere!"

2D relaxed "I like snakes."

"Yeah well I don't."

"Don't kill it!"

"Tough shit. It's dead." Murdoc looked at the unmoving snake and saw it was definitely dead. He then rolled over and pretended to sleep.

"Poor snake…" Said 2D looking at the faint outline of a squished snake.

Murdoc knew every since he ran 2D over with his car, 2D's eyes had somehow become very sensitive to bursts of light. He quietly reached over to the nearby light switch. He flicked one on… Nothing happened. He looked up. He had turned the water heater on. He reached to the other one.

The light burned to life.

"OW!" 2D yelled covering his painful eyes "Murdoc! You asshole! Turn it off!"

Murdoc chuckled and flicked it off then on.

"God! Please Murdoc! Stop it!"

This went on into the night. Murdoc never got tired of 2D's cries of pain. He enjoyed hurting 2D so much. It was like experimenting on a rat or something. The squeals was like music to his ears.

However, he then remembered his flashback. How he was different before his family left him and before half the world was engulfed in red. He stopped 2D's torture. Was all of 2D's pain caused by Murdoc seeing the world in different colours? After all, red is symbolized as the colour of rage, pain, anger, and aggressiveness.


	6. Momo

**Chappie 6**

"Ohayou-gozaimasu!(Good morning!)" Noodle's lively cries rung, loudly, in 2D and Murdoc's ears.

Murdoc pulled his pillow over his head. 2D rolled over and slowly, woke up. Noodle giggled as she crept up to Murdoc, took in a deep breath and shouted "Ohayou!(Morning!)" down his ear. He shot up and growled angrily at Noodle.

"You lil' retard! I'll kill you!"

Noodle's expression stayed blank. She then grinned as she said "Busu!(You're ugly!)" in his face. She quickly ran out the door. Murdoc roared after her, yelling curses at her all the way down the corridor.

As Noodle's giggles and Murdoc's cursing grew fainter, 2D peered out the window. It wasn't the best view money could buy but the group were a bit short. This was the best they could afford. There was, however, a nice view of the sea… The oily, black, sludgy sea…

2D scratched his head and walked to the bathroom. He stepped on something scaly and soft. He looked down. It was the snake from last night. He pulled a face and hopped on one floor to the bathroom to wash it off.

Meanwhile, Murdoc had lost track of Noodle and headed back to his room. He was just in his underwear. Fortunately, no one was in the corridor at that time. Although, he wouldn't of cared if he walked around like that in public. He just wanted to go home. He couldn't though. Not until they somehow rebuild Kong Studios. The only way to do that was to get money. The only way to get money was to work for it. _Hell will freeze over and melt before I get a job._ He thought to himself.

After everyone was awake and ready, the four decided to earn money by doing gigs at local bars and clubs. At first, they came across a bar called 'The Moldy Moose'. It was a strange name for a bar in a city, but they had to take all the chances they could.

They were accepted by scarily eager people, despite the fact they had come on such short notice. The bar had some instruments they could borrow. Once on stage, they brought the house down with their song, Feel Good. People practically worshiped them. They topped it off with Rock The House. They made quite a bit of money. Perhaps enough to fix 2D and Noodle's room. However, they weren't finished.

From bar to bar, club to club, the Gorillaz started to enjoy their gigs. They interacted with the crowd more and livened up their performance. Noodle always had a great time performing DARE and Left Hand Suzuki Method. While Murdoc preferred Feel Good. Personally, Russel enjoyed Clint Eastwood and Rock The House the most. Even Del made an appearance for his rapping parts. As for 2D… He liked all the gigs they did.

The whole group were smiling together for the first time in a long while. They made their way home in a bus. 2D watched as he left his childhood yet again. The city, slowly fading away into the distance. He was happy his childhood problems had been solved. As was Murdoc.

They passed the dog shelter. Russel laughed at the face prints the dogs had left in the back door. Noodle stuck her tongue out at a Doberman in one of the windows. It barked viciously.

"Ya awright 'bout ya family 'ven, Murdoc?" 2D asked, turning from the front seat to face Murdoc at the back. The bus was short so they were quite close together.

"Yeah, but it's none of your business dul-"

"Dullard, yeah I know." 2D interrupted him. He turned back and continued playing with his pocketknife.

Noodle grabbed Murdoc's shirt and pulled him to the window "Murdoc! De!(Murdoc! Look!)" she pointed at the moose as it ran alongside the bus.

Murdoc growled at it. The moose looked up at him and sneezed in his face. Murdoc, fell backwards, smearing the snot onto his shirt.

"F. Moose! I can't se a bloody thing!" he fell over a chair and landed on the floor. Noodle and Russel started laughing. 2D helped Murdoc up.

"Ya awright, mate?" He asked.

Murdoc angrily elbowed 2D in his stomach. 2D fell back on his chair.

"I was only seein' if ya were awright…" Said 2D, now frowning at Murdoc's meanness.

"Well. I ain't used to it so shut yer gob!"

Noodle whispered something in Russel's ear and he shrugged. Murdoc wiped a gooey string of snot from his face and threw it at 2D. It hit him in the head and was all over his hair. 2D sighed and tried to stay calm and wait until they got back to Kong Studios.

After several minutes of silence passed, Noodle began to hum the 19/2000 song. She then softly sang her part in it "Get the cool… Get the cool shoeshine…" 2D started humming while Russel tapped the beat. Murdoc saw the three were enjoying themselves so he decided to join in too.

The rest of their trip was fairly enjoyable. On the occasional bump in the road, Noodle would jump at the same time to defy gravity for a few seconds.

As the bus arrived, they all groaned as they saw the state their studio was in. It was, literally, in pieces. Noodle hopped off the bus last and gazed around. She shielded her eyes from the Sun as she looked up. It was clear it was going to take a long time to fix the place up. At least they had the money.

Murdoc kicked a piece of debris. It made a clanging sound. Was it a piece of his Winnebago? He certainly hoped not.

Over the course of a month, the group hired construction workers and paid them to rebuild Kong Studios. Now and again, they would chip in too. Neither of them got much rest because they all had to sleep in the bus.

Finally, when it was finished, everyone went to his or her own room for some shut-eye. They hoped the water mains were secure and wouldn't break again. Also, they had a little bit of money left over. Murdoc, being the selfish person he is, had secretly taken the money from under the other's noses. What would the others use it for anyway?

After they had all settled back in, everything was pretty much the same as it was before the water mains incident. Murdoc was grumpy, Noodle was bouncy, Russel was… Hungry and 2D was in his solidarity phase again.

Noodle was playing in her room on one of her video games when she heard the studio bell ring. She walked briskly down the corridors to the lobby.

"Konichiwa.(Hello.)" she said as she opened the door. She looked around, no one was there. Then she looked down and let out an ear-piercing squeal.

2D and Russel came running. Murdoc slowly followed.

"Noods? What's da matter?" 2D asked clearly out of breath.

"Yeah, we heard you squeal." Added Russel not as tired as 2D.

Noodle turned to face them. She held up a small, white puppy "De! Resa-ka!(Look! So cute!)" she giggled as it licked her hands.

2D gulped "A…… Dog?"

"Oh great… A bloody flea bag." Murdoc murmured. He then stomped off, definitely not in a good mood.

"She's right, D," Russel said "It is pretty cute."

2D made a face and backed away a bit. Noodle turned the dog around and kissed its little, black nose. It barked softly.

"It looks like a Husky…" Russel took a closer look "Yep. It is. And a cute one too."

"She can't keep though!" 2D moaned "It s'not 'ad its injections or medical check. How'd we know if its gots rabies? It'll have fleas 'nd all kinds a' diseases we could die from!"

Noodle sighed and gave the puppy a hug.

"Wait a minute, D. It don't matter! Let her keep it." Said Russel.

"Nah, 'as it been spayed or neutered?" 2D protested.

Russel walked up to him and whispered "It'll make her happy. She still misses Tsuzumi." 2D dropped his shoulders and sighed in defeat.

Russel turned to Noodle "Noods, you can keep it."

Noodle put the puppy down to give Russel a hug "Arigatou-gozaimasu! Arigatou-gozaimasu!(Thank you! Thank you!)" She then skipped away, cuddling it tightly. The dog barked again and made 2D jump.

"No problem!" Russel called to her. He walked past a now grumpy 2D "Cheer up, D."

He grunted in reply.

Noodle sat in her room, playing with the little puppy. She saw it was a girl by the amount of fur on its face. She didn't have to think hard to come up with a good name for it. Momo.

Momo's little curled tail wagged rapidly. She gave a small bark. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel, her coat was pure white and soft. She was a very cute puppy.

Murdoc knocked on Noodle's door. Russel had persuaded him to go see the puppy. He was reluctant but he didn't really have anything better to do. Also, he owed it to her after killing her hamster and not even apologizing. Although he thinks why should he apologize?

"Hai?(Yes?)" Noodle called.

"It's Murdoc." He answered. He waited a few seconds while she opened the door.

"Nani-yo?(What do you want?)" she asked politely.

"Russ wanted me to see your damn dog."

Noodle hesitated in letting him in but she did nonetheless. He walked in and looked down. He saw the puppy staring back at him.

"What ya call it?" he asked, bending down to pick it up.

"Momo."

He held it out. He never liked touching soft, cuddly things "It's…uh… Nice name." He handed it to Noodle "You know the only reason I came up 'ere, was because Russ was going to dent my Winnebago if I didn't."

Noodle smiled "Wakatteru. Arigatou.(I know. Thank you.)"

"You're welcome."

An hour later, Noodle was still in her room with Momo. She was singing as well. She taught Momo a few tricks and she seemed to understand what Noodle said. She told her that 2D was afraid of dogs and to be careful around him. Also, she told her that Murdoc was always grumpy and naughty and to avoid him as much as possible. The dog looked like it nodded in reply.

"Dullard," Murdoc asked "You seen Noodle?"

"Nah, she's probably still in 'er room wiv' dat dog…" replied 2D.

The two were sitting watching TV, not taking their eyes away from the screen.

"You guys shouldn't sit so close. It's bad for you." Warned Russel.

Murdoc grunted. 2D said "Yeah, like dat dog is fer Noodle!"

"Would you drop it, D?"

2D was silent in reply.

"Konbanwa!(Good evening!)" Noodle jumped over the back of the sofa and landed in between Murdoc and 2D who still hadn't moved. A string of saliva dripped from Murdoc's open mouth. He had been like that for a long time.

"Hey Noods. Where's Momo?" asked Russel, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

A bark echoed around the studio as Momo hopped onto Noodle's lap. 2D edged away.

"Oh… Ya named it 'ven…" Said 2D.

"Hai.(Yes.)" Noodle replied, now engrossed in the TV. Even Momo was watching it.

"Hehe… Cute…" 2D murmured sarcastically. He walked away. He didn't like dogs and didn't like Momo. He kept thinking to himself _Why can't I just like one dog? There is nothing wrong with Momo…_

"Hey, D!" Russel called to him.

"What Russ?"

"Why don't you like Momo? Noodle is concerned. We know you don't like dogs but Momo is a cute fluffy puppy. Nothing dangerous about that."

2D sighed "Ya right Russ… Maybe it's just me?"

"Yeah, maybe." Russel rolled his eyes.


End file.
